


You belong to me

by violett_73



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi, Please Give The Boy A Hug, Will Byers Protection Squad, Will Byers/Happiness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violett_73/pseuds/violett_73
Summary: “Non se ne sarebbe mai liberato del tutto.Era questo che lo teneva sveglio di notte: la consapevolezza che sarebbe sempre stato lì, nel retro della sua testa a spiare i suoi pensieri, i sentimenti, le preoccupazioni, i compiti in classe di inglese, i disegni al tavolo della cucina, la cassetta preferita sua e di Jonathan (quella che ascoltavano ogni mattina per andare a scuola), la pizza il venerdì sera, le sue mosse a Dungeons & Dragons, il fatto che aveva una cotta per Mike.Non riusciva nemmeno a soffermarsi sul pensiero perché aveva paura. Della cosa dentro di lui, ma soprattutto di se stesso.”Ovvero di come Will Byers trascorse i mesi successivi al novembre 1984.





	You belong to me

**Author's Note:**

> L'idea di partenza per questa fic è nata il 25 novembre 198- 2017, non esageriamo. Ho impiegato giusto cinque mesi per iniziare a scriverla e quasi sei per terminarla, ma ce l'ho fatta, e vederla completata è una soddisfazione immensa, a prescindere dal risultato finale (che devo dirlo, non mi soddisfa al 100%, ma quando mai).  
> A questo punto però solo l'emozione di pubblicare è tanta e mi sento un po' sul palco degli Oscar (?), per cui volevo ringraziare la mia famiglia di internet, grazie alla quale ho imparato che dire scemate insieme è più bello che farlo da soli, e in particolare Greta, compagna di angst, di au e di headcanon e istigatrice allo slash shipping.  
> Un grande ringraziamento va anche a Kyle Dixon & Michael Stein, senza la cui colonna sonora starei ancora fissando la pagina bianca di Word. 
> 
> Tutto qui, grazie per l'attenzione e buona (spero) lettura.

   
   


**You belong to me**      (a post s2 fic)

   


_Every breath you take_  
_Every move you make_

   
Un respiro e tornava tutto come prima. Un battito di palpebre, nulla più.  
A volte ~~spesso~~ il pensiero che non se ne fosse mai andato lo tormentava.  
_È impossibile_ , si ripeteva con il cuore che correva un po’ più velocemente del solito, e tutto sembrava tornare alla normalità.  
Forse funzionava come per le vertigini dopo una settimana di influenza. Più o meno.  
Will sapeva solo che un attimo prima si trovava insieme ai suoi amici fuori dalla scuola, Max in prima linea con una gomma da masticare in bocca, Dustin e Lucas che si contendevano il posto davanti in macchina, Mike in disparte con un sorriso un po’ assorto, almeno finché non vedeva Jane vicino al cancello; allora il suo sguardo si illuminava e allungava il passo per andarla a salutare –e poi succedeva.  
Un respiro un po' più difficoltoso del solito, e non si trovava più lì.  
Era un istante, un millesimo di secondo, ma Will non poteva fare a meno di bloccarsi, qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo; d’improvviso stava precipitando all’indietro, fino a quel terribile novembre.  
   
 

 _Every bond you break_  
_Every step you take_  
_I’ll be watching you_

   
A Will non piaceva molto novembre. Insomma, era un mese inutile. Niente dolci di Halloween, niente decorazioni natalizie (per lo più albero e festoni, le luci erano misteriosamente svanite), niente travestimenti, niente neve, niente di niente.  
Solo pioggia e nebbia e freddo. Tanto freddo.  
C’era da dire che non era riuscito a godersi granché gli ultimi due mesi di novembre della sua vita. Prima quella specie di mostro senza volto. Poi... l’essere nel cielo. E dentro di lui.  
Cercava di pensarci il meno possibile, ma non era esattamente una passeggiata. Provava con tutte le forze a distrarsi, ma c’era quella vocina che continuava a ripetergli _è stato parte di te, eri tu, tu parlavi con la sua voce e lui parlava con la tua,_ e a quel punto non importava quanto si sforzasse, era di nuovo solo.  
   
_(29 gennaio, 1985)_  
«Che fai, non mangi?», chiese Mike piano. Il tono era tranquillo, ma gli occhi comunicavano preoccupazione. (Will aveva scoperto di riuscire a capire meglio le emozioni altrui dopo quelle settimane passate lontano dal mondo e dalle persone. Che paradosso.)  
«Non... non ho tanta fame.», rispose a voce ancora più bassa, il vassoio pericolosamente in bilico sul tavolo. Non voleva che Dustin o Lucas o Max lo sentissero, anche se al momento sembravano impegnati in una discussione animata su qualcosa che c’entrava con il compito di algebra.  
A dirla tutta, non voleva nemmeno che Mike si preoccupasse per lui, ma una delle poche certezze di Will era che difficilmente sarebbe riuscito a nascondere qualcosa a Mike. Per tutta risposta, il ragazzino lo fissò per qualche altro secondo, fece per dire qualcosa, poi cambiò idea e riprese a mangiare in silenzio, rivolgendogli un’occhiata ogni tanto, come per assicurarsi che non stesse scomparendo ~~di nuovo~~.  
Will sospirò e si rese conto che non era semplice mancanza di appetito; la voce ( _tu eri lui lui era te ormai siete una cosa sola_ ) era tornata, e all’improvviso sentì l’impellente bisogno di aria.  
Si alzò in piedi di scatto, attirando lo sguardo di quattro paia di occhi (o forse anche di più) e mettendo fine alla discussione, che ora sembrava vertere sul migliore hamburger di Hawkins. «Scusate, vado un attimo in bagno», biascicò, e s’incamminò a testa china verso la porta della mensa, non prima di aver notato le espressioni dei suoi amici. Perplesse era dir poco. Preoccupate? In parte. _-Terrorizzate?_ Sicuramente _._  
I corridoi della scuola, ora semivuoti, gli apparvero incredibilmente ampi, quasi adimensionali. Camminava e camminava, ma senza arrivare mai in nessun luogo.  
Prima di raggiungere l’uscita, aveva iniziato a correre.  
   
   
 

 _Every single day_  
_Every word you say_  


   
_(13 marzo, 1985)_  
Nonostante marzo fosse iniziato da un paio di settimane, le mattine erano ancora incredibilmente buie e fredde. Will si tirò la coperta di lana sulle spalle e strinse la tazza di latte con entrambe le mani. Aveva le dita congelate.  
«Tesoro, sei ancora qui? Farai tardi!», sua madre entrò in cucina come un uragano, afferrò la borsa, e senza aspettare una risposta gli sfiorò la guancia con le labbra. _«Jonathan! Sei pronto?»_ , gridò, rivolta al piano di sopra.  
_«Arrivo!»_ , rispose una voce smorzata.  
A Will dispiaceva che Jonathan dovesse svegliarsi tanto presto per accompagnare lui a scuola, ma usare la bicicletta era ancora fuori discussione, e i suoi amici abitavano troppo fuori mano per dargli uno strappo. Qualche volta Steve Harrington era passato a prenderlo con la sua auto fiammante, almeno fino a quando Joyce non si era resa conto della situazione. _Non se ne parla neanche,_ aveva detto, _non che non mi fidi di quell’Harrington, ma non voglio che si prenda la responsabilità di guidare fino a qui di prima mattina e con così poca luce._  
Così suo fratello doveva per forza accompagnarlo nei giorni in cui Joyce aveva il turno pomeridiano in negozio. O quando Jim Hopper riusciva a darle uno strappo. Altrimenti prendeva l’autobus, e quelle erano le mattinate peggiori.  
La moda di chiamarlo _zombie_ era passata ormai, ma le occhiate, gli sguardi curiosi continuavano, e Will ne era dolorosamente consapevole. Faceva finta di nulla, ma sapeva. I primi dieci minuti di viaggio erano sempre penosi, ma poi saliva Mike e allora le guance di Will riprendevano un po’ di colore. A volte riusciva persino a sorridere un po’.  
«Cos’è quella faccia?».  
«Mia madre mi sta facendo uscire di testa, e Nancy e Holly non aiutano».  
«Holly? Tua sorella di quattro anni, quella Holly?».  
«L’unica che conosci, Byers», sul suo volto si dipinse una smorfia a metà tra il divertito e l'irritato. «Vogliono invitare nostro cugino per l’estate. Sono tutte pazze. Ma poi chi pensi lo dovrà sopportare per tutto il tempo? Michael lo scemo! Ovvio!».  
Will aveva riso di gusto. Se non fosse stato per conversazioni come quella, sarebbe entrato a scuola più depresso che mai, trascinandosi fino all’aula.  
Se non fosse stato per Mike, non era nemmeno sicuro sarebbe riuscito a mettere piede a scuola.  
   
 

 _Every game you play_  
_Every night you stay_  
_I’ll be watching you_

   
La stessa cosa poteva dire di Dustin e Lucas. Dalle vacanze di Natale era tornata l’abitudine di organizzare campagne di Dungeons & Dragons a casa di ciascuno di loro, a turno. Forse non avevano più dodici anni, ma le serate a tema pizza e giochi da tavolo erano sempre avvincenti. Spesso li raggiungevano anche Max e Jane. A Will non dispiaceva, erano forti.  
All’inizio pensava che con Max non sarebbe mai potuto andare d’accordo  –o meglio, che non avrebbero avuto nulla su cui legare. Lei era esuberante, spiritosa, non aveva peli sulla lingua. Lui era... Will. Il ragazzino miracolato che a malapena riusciva a scambiare due parole con l’inserviente in mensa.  
E invece era capitato, per caso o forse no, che un giorno poco dopo la fine delle vacanze si erano trovati soli ad aspettare il bus. Poteva essere imbarazzante, ma in fondo erano pur sempre gli ultimi arrivati di quell’improbabile gruppo di amici: e così erano finiti a parlare dei rispettivi fratelli, e a ridere di gusto. Da allora Will non riusciva a immaginare un Party senza Max.  
   
_(21 febbraio, 1985)_  
«Ti ho stracciato», disse la ragazzina, e sbatté i dadi sul tavolo.  
«Ma se non sai nemmeno come si gioca!».  
Max rivolse un’occhiata veloce a Lucas, che annuì solennemente.  
«Ciò non toglie che ti ho battuto».  
L’unica cosa che la fermò dal fare la linguaccia fu l’espressione omicida di Mike.  
«...al diavolo, zoomer».  
«AH _-_ AH, ho battuto Wheeler!», esclamò, e improvvisò un ballo della vittoria per tutto il salotto di Dustin.  
Mike aveva su un broncio da manuale,  ma Will quasi soffocò nel vedere Jane che cercava di nascondere la faccia dietro le mani, brutalmente tradita dal colore delle guance e dalle spalle che seguivano la risata.  
« _NO MAX, SUL DIVANO NO!_ Merda, mia madre mi ucciderà».  
Will amava i suoi amici.  
   
Ma se c’era una persona alla quale mai avrebbe pensato di potersi affezionare tanto in così poco tempo, quella era Jane. O El, solo per loro.  
Per ovvie ragioni nessuno la chiamava più Eleven, ma il soprannome era in qualche modo rimasto, legato a quelle settimane in cui aveva conosciuto Mike, Dustin e Lucas, e contribuito a salvare la vita di Will.  
Non poteva fare a meno di pensarci: se non fosse stato per lei, Will sarebbe morto. Ed era un pensiero così spaventoso che forse non era nemmeno tanto strano che loro due avessero legato così in fretta.  
Jane era stata la sua unica connessione con il mondo in giorni in cui pensava non avrebbe più rivisto la luce del sole. Bagnato, infreddolito, spaventato, confuso, Will aspettava solo di essere trovato. A che scopo lottare contro qualcosa di più grande di lui?  
_(so_ _you gotta let me know, should I stay or should I go) –_ ma poi era arrivata lei, e improvvisamente non era più solo. C’era questa strana bambina con la testa rasata, ma insieme a lei aveva portato sua madre, e Dustin, e Lucas, e Mike. Persino Jim Hopper e Nancy Wheeler. Erano tutti al suo fianco, e sua madre gli aveva parlato con la voce della ragazzina. A quel punto Will aveva saputo che sarebbe tornato.  
Dall’alto dei suoi quasi quattordici anni Will non avrebbe potuto formulare il concetto (perlomeno non in maniera consapevole), ma esisteva una sola definizione per il legame tra lui e Jane: erano due facce della stessa medaglia, così simili che nessuno a prima vista avrebbe mai potuto rendersene conto.  
Ma Will lo sapeva, in fondo al cuore. Così come sapeva che Jane e Mike _, il suo migliore amico Mike_ , erano perfetti l’uno per l’altro. Perfetti non in quel modo idealizzato delle commedie rosa; perfetti con i loro sorrisi leggeri fuori dal cancello della scuola, le mani che si sfioravano, il braccio di Mike a cingere le spalle di Jane durante le partite di D&D.  
E allora perché non riusciva ad essere completamente felice per loro? Cosa c’era di sbagliato in lui?  
   
( _5 gennaio, 1985)_  
«Allora? Come ti sembra... Jane?», Mike fece una piccola pausa prima del nome, ma Will aspettò comunque che terminasse la frase.  
Erano stesi a pancia in su dentro i sacchi a pelo, nel seminterrato dei Wheeler. Will si era fermato a dormire perché l’auto era ancora dal meccanico e Joyce si rifiutava categoricamente di lasciarlo tornare a casa in bici di notte. Will poté sentire chiaramente il vento sibilare tra gli alberi del viale; quel gennaio era più gelido del solito.  
«Mi piace », rispose, ed era sincero. «È davvero forte».  
Era buio, ma Will si accorse comunque che Mike stava sorridendo.  
«Oh. Bene. Ero nervoso... pensavo che sarebbe stato difficile per lei integrarsi nel Party. Invece mi sembra stia andando tutto bene, no?», si voltò verso di lui.  
Will inspirò un po’ più forte del solito: «Certo, sì!», piccola pausa. «Sta simpatica anche a Max, e solo questo dice tanto».  
«Will... tutti stanno simpatici a Max. Tranne il sottoscritto».  
Risero insieme, ma il ragazzino sentì qualcos’altro ruggire dentro di sé. E le parole che udiva erano così sconvolgenti che non poté fare altro che continuare a ridere insieme al suo _migliore amico_.  
Will non era molto esperto di questioni di cuore, ma ormai aveva imparato a riconoscere quel nodo all’altezza dello stomaco. E in quel momento la consapevolezza lo colpì al pari del sentimento stesso.  
Era _geloso._  
   
 

 _Oh can’t you see_  
_You belong to me_  
_How my poor heart aches_  
_With every step you take_

   
_(4 novembre, 1984)_  
_Era furioso._  
_Stava legato a quel letto da secoli, ormai._  
_Come osavano tenerlo fermo lì?_  
_E chi erano quegli esseri che lo stavano fissando con sguardi vacui?_  
_Uno di loro parlò._  
_Cercò di concentrarsi sulle parole._  
«–E sai chi sono io?».  
_«Un dottore». Ovvio._  
«Ci siamo già visti prima».  
_«Non... mi ricordo»._ _Più vero che mai._  
«–okay. Che mi dici di questo ragazzo qui?», _la mano andò ad indicare qualcuno ai piedi del letto. Altezza media, capelli scuri, espressione preoccupata. Quando si rese conto di essere chiamato in causa, fece un timido cenno di saluto nella sua direzione,_ e Will ebbe l’impressione di prendere una grande boccata d’aria prima di essere di nuovo spinto dentro l’acqua fredda da una mano invisibile. Questione di secondi, ma fu sufficiente.  
«Lui è... il mio amico. Mike».  
   
Non se ne sarebbe mai liberato del tutto.  
Era questo che lo teneva sveglio di notte: la consapevolezza che sarebbe sempre stato lì, nel retro della sua testa a spiare i suoi pensieri, i sentimenti, le preoccupazioni, i compiti in classe di inglese, i disegni al tavolo della cucina, la cassetta preferita sua e di Jonathan (quella che ascoltavano ogni mattina per andare a scuola), la pizza il venerdì sera, le sue mosse a Dungeons & Dragons, _il fatto che aveva una cotta per Mike._  
Non riusciva nemmeno a soffermarsi sul pensiero perché aveva paura. Della cosa dentro di lui, ma soprattutto di se stesso.  
Ma non poteva nemmeno negarlo. Era impossibile.  
Mike era il suo migliore amico, ma... c’era sempre quel _ma,_ quel qualcosa in più che Will cercava di soffocare come quella mano aveva soffocato _lui_ dentro l’ospedale. Quanto avrebbe voluto che scomparisse, o poter essere felice per Mike e per Jane, quanto avrebbe desiderato aver danzato e chiacchierato a lungo con la ragazza del Ballo, o semplicemente che non fosse tutto così difficile. Continuava a rigirarsi nel letto, le coperte che si legavano alle gambe come tralicci velenosi.  
_Cosa c’è di sbagliato in me?_  
Se lo erano chiesto tutti, e Will sapeva che continuavano a chiederselo. Forse la risposta stava tutta lì.  
E intanto la cosa dentro di lui cresceva, si nutriva delle sue notti insonni.  
   
 

 _Every move you make_  
_Every vow you break_

   
_(10 aprile, 1985)_  
«Mamma, sto uscendo!».  
Joyce comparì dal salotto, in mano il manico dello scopettone.  
_Oh_ _-_ _oh_ , pensò Will. Sua madre non era una grande fan delle pulizie di primavera, e il fatto che Jonathan non fosse tornato a casa _-_ evidentemente per sfuggire a straccio e detersivo _-_ gli dava un’idea del livello di irritazione raggiunto.  
Joyce alzò un sopracciglio. Come volevasi dimostrare.  
«Dove vai?».  
«A casa di Lucas», studiò i cambiamenti sul suo viso. Zero assoluto. «Ci sono anche gli altri. Facciamo un giro in bici e torniamo subito a casa, promesso», al tono conciliatorio aggiunse un bel sorriso.  
A sorpresa, l’espressione corrucciata si sciolse un po’. «Va bene. Ma stai attento».  
«Sì...».  
«–e fatti abbracciare».  
«Dai mamma, sono in ritardo», Will cercò di divincolarsi dalla stretta di sua madre, cessando qualsiasi resistenza quando gli stampò un grosso bacio sulla guancia. « _Ugh_ ».  
« _Ugh?_ », Joyce si scostò un po’. Cercò di sdrammatizzare, ma il suo sguardo diceva altro: «Non li vuoi più i miei baci?».  
«Stavo scherzando, ma’», Will rise, ma si sentiva i muscoli del volto irrigiditi. «Certo che li voglio, ma ora devo scappare».  
Aveva appena girato il pomello della porta, che si sentì chiamare. «Will?».  
Si voltò: «Sì?».  
«Prometti di dirmelo, se c’è qualcosa che non va?».  
Lo stomaco precipitò di diversi metri e si piantò da qualche parte sottoterra. «In che senso?».  
«Qualsiasi cosa», rispose lei, ma sapevano entrambi a cosa si stava riferendo.  
Will esitò per un momento, poi abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Certo». _Non è abbastanza._ «Te lo prometto».  
Uscì di casa con il cuore che galoppava nel petto.  
   
Durante il tragitto il pensiero continuò a tornare a sua madre. Di una cosa era certo: si meritava molto di più di un figlio come lui. Bugiardo, anomalo, _ingrato_.  
Will non aveva mai ricevuto un quadro completo di ciò che era successo nel novembre di due anni prima, ma quel che sapeva era più che sufficiente ad aumentare la sua convinzione. Joyce aveva lottato contro tutto e tutti (persino contro _la polizia_ ) per dimostrare che suo figlio non era veramente morto, nonostante fosse ormai considerata fuori di testa da mezza Hawkins, nonostante avessero trovato un corpo corrispondente alle caratteristiche di William Byers, nonostante qualsiasi prova in apparenza inconfutabile. Era scesa fino all’inferno per salvarlo. Letteralmente.  
Poi cinque mesi prima era rimasta al suo fianco dall’inizio alla fine, anche nei momenti in cui Will non era più in sé (ed erano stati tanti), aveva risolto il puzzle, assistito alla morte di uomini innocenti a causa del tradimento del figlio. _Aveva assistito alla morte del suo fidanzato._  
Will inchiodò a lato della strada.  
Bob. Era tutta colpa sua se Bob non c’era più.  
_Non ora. Non ora, per favore, non ora, non di nuovo._  
Chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo. Un altro. E un altro ancora. Arrivato a dieci, risalì in sella e cominciò a pedalare lentamente.  
Non avrebbe dovuto mentirle.  
   
 

 _Every smile you fake_  
_Every claim you stake_  
_I’ll be watching you_

   
Il Ballo d’Inverno era sempre un avvenimento sentito alla scuola media di Hawkins. L'intero corpo studenti cominciava a dare segni di follia già a inizio dicembre, quando venivano appesi i primi festoni. In più c'era la scelta del vestito, gli ombretti, il mascara, il permesso di stare fuori casa fino a tardi, il punch servito nei bicchieri di plastica: secondo le ragazze proprio così doveva apparire il paradiso.  
Tutte queste cose e molte altre contribuivano ad aumentare il terrore di Will.  
   
_(5 dicembre, 1984)_  
«Il Ballo, il Ballo, _lo stramaledettissimo Ballo_!», sbottò Dustin durante uno dei soliti pranzi in mensa. «Abbiamo capito che c’è il Ballo, Mike».  
«Ma–».  
«Sei peggio di Stacey Trevor», lo interruppe Lucas. «Le voci dicono che abbia il vestito pronto da sei mesi».  
«Stai scherzando!».  
«No, Will. Le ragazze sono tutte strane», piccola pausa. «Be’... Max no. Lei è a posto».  
« _Max no, lei è a posto_ », gli fece il verso Dustin, sbattendo le ciglia.  
«Ma sentitevi. E poi sarei io quello che parla sempre del Ballo».  
«Scusa, cos’hai detto Michael? Ho sentito bene? Per caso hai detto _Ballo_?».  
«Taci, Henderson».  
«Dai Dust, capiscilo, il nostro piccolino è emozionato perché ci andrà con Eleven».  
Will prese un sorso troppo grande di succo alla mela e dovette fare uno sforzo per non cominciare a tossire.  
«Non –s _mettetela di ridere!_ Non so se ci andrò con El, non è ancora ufficiale», Mike cercò di nascondersi dietro il bicchiere d’acqua, ma le sue orecchie stavano andando a fuoco.  
Dustin scosse la testa con espressione grave: «Oh, poverino... ancora non lo sa...». Lucas stava ridendo così tanto che quasi cadde dalla sedia.  
«Non so _che_ _cosa?_ ».  
«Ah, giusto», Will riemerse improvvisamente dai suoi pensieri. «Scusa Mike, volevo avvisarti ma mi sono dimenticato. Mamma mi ha detto... che Hopper le ha detto... che ha portato Jane a fare compere, lo scorso finesettimana. In un negozio di vestiti».  
Da scarlatta che era, la faccia dell’amico aveva preso un colorito a metà tra il bianco e il verdino.  
«Dunque, Michael», Dustin spezzò il silenzio che era calato sul tavolo. «Con quali fiori ti presenterai a casa Hopper? Margherite, gigli, orchidee o le classiche rose ross– AHIA, FIGLIO DI **-** », Mike gli aveva piazzato un pugno sul braccio. Poi, come se non fosse successo nulla e senza dire una parola, riprese a mangiare il sandwich a grandi bocconi.  
Da parte sua, Will iniziò a considerare l’idea di passare la serata del Ballo chiuso a chiave in camera.  
   
   
_(23 dicembre, 1984)_  
Lucas e Max erano in mezzo alla pista, le mani di lei sulle spalle di lui e quelle di lui sui fianchi di lei. Erano molto carini. Si voltò verso Dustin e Mike per dirglielo, ma poi notò la faccia di Dustin. Meglio di no.  
_(if you’re lost you can look and you will find me_  
_time after time)_  
Poi lo sguardo di Will cadde su Mike e sentì una fitta da qualche parte tra il cuore e lo stomaco. Non era gelosia, no, quella era una sensazione piacevole. Il ragazzino continuava a fissare la pista da ballo, perso in chissà quale pensiero. Will nemmeno si accorse che il suo sguardo svagato si era trasformato in un’espressione interrogativa, perché non riusciva a far altro che osservare da vicino il suo profilo, il naso dritto, i capelli neri, le lentiggini sugli zigomi... fino a quando non sentì una voce.  
«Ehi, zombie! Vuoi ballare?».  
Will fu bruscamente trascinato fuori dal suo mondo d’incanto. Davanti a lui stava una ragazzina che credeva di aver visto da qualche parte in fondo all’aula di scienze, ma il suo cervello era già alla ricerca di una risposta che conciliasse la reazione di panico e disagio che il suo corpo stava lanciando ad un minimo di cortesia. Come si rifiutava gentilmente una persona?  
« _Ehm... uhm..._ io sono, _uhm_ , io _–_ », Mike gli diede una spintarella e d’un tratto Will capì che non avrebbe potuto tirarsi indietro.  
«–insomma, sì, sì, certo!», e un attimo dopo era in pista, come in un sogno. Anche se in realtà quello somigliava più ad un incubo.  
Non ricordava molto delle due canzoni successive, e a malapena avrebbe saputo dire di che colore erano gli occhi della sua compagna di danze. Sapeva solamente che aveva continuato a muovere i piedi un po’ a caso, la testa e lo sguardo che vagavano qua e là, in cerca di qualcosa che non sapeva bene nemmeno lui.  
Lo capì troppo tardi, quando vide scendere in pista Mike e Jane, mano nella mano.  
Will ricordava di aver sentito questa frase, in qualche film romantico che aveva guardato insieme a sua madre e a Bob: ‘si guardavano come se al mondo non esistesse nessun altro a parte loro’. Al tempo non aveva capito, ma in quel momento realizzò il significato di quella frase, solo vedendoli vicini. Si sforzò di continuare a ballare, un sorriso che ormai era più una paralisi, gli occhi che pizzicavano.  
Nonostante li separassero una decina di metri e svariate teste di studenti, Will riusciva a vedere il modo in cui si sorridevano, si avvicinavano e si allontanavano seguendo il ritmo della musica, le dita intrecciate, gli sguardi che si incrociavano a metà di un passo...  
 

 _Since you've gone I’ve been lost without a trace_  
_I dream at night, I can only see your face_  
_I look around, but it's you I can't replace_  
_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_  
_I keep crying, baby, baby, please_

 __  
  
Will distolse lo sguardo poco prima del bacio.  
Il cuore correva a mille e aveva la bocca secca, ma era sicuro non fosse colpa del ballo.  
La canzone finì.  
«Vuoi del punch?», chiese alla ragazzina (di sicuro gli aveva detto il suo nome, ma non era un’informazione che si era preoccupato di elaborare). Immediatamente fu stupito dalla sua diplomazia; perlomeno non stava scappando a gambe levate come era convinto sarebbe successo.  
Lo sguardo di lei si illuminò: «Sì, grazie! Sarebbe fantastico».  
«Lo vado a prendere. Aspettami qui», sorrise e prese a camminare velocemente.  
A mano a mano che si allontanava dal centro di tutto quanto, Will sentiva le gambe meno pesanti. Superò il tavolo delle bibite e corse fuori, verso l’uscita.  
Si fermò poco prima della porta d’ingresso. Non poteva andarsene, non in quel modo.  
Inspirò profondamente e a malincuore invertì il senso di marcia.  
Ma solo quando si avvicinò all’oblò della palestra e vide Mike e Jane seduti sulle gradinate, a parlare e a ridere insieme, ancora mano nella mano, si accorse che stava tremando dal freddo.  
   
 

 _Oh can’t you see_  
_You belong to me_  
_How my poor heart aches_  
_With every step you take_

   
Ma la vita andava avanti, o almeno così dicevano i Beatles.  
Così la mattina dopo Will si era alzato dal letto e aveva preso parte al cenone di Vigilia come se nulla fosse, e il giorno seguente aveva scartato i pacchi sotto l’albero (sua madre gli aveva regalato un set di tempere e pennelli, Jonathan l’ultimo album di Bruce Springsteen), e quello dopo ancora aveva guardato cadere i primi fiocchi di neve mentre il buio avvolgeva lentamente la casa.  
Il 27 dicembre Jim Hopper passò per un saluto (nell’ultimo periodo capitava molto spesso), e quando Jane scese dal pick **-** up della polizia non fu una sorpresa per Will rendersi conto di essere felice di vederla.  
_(la-la, how the life goes on)_  
Passarono il pomeriggio in giardino, improvvisando una battaglia a palle di neve con quei pochi centimetri che avevano resistito dalla sera precedente, coperti dalla testa ai piedi, i nasi rossi e gli occhi luminosi sotto i cappelli di lana.  
«Avevi mai giocato con la neve?». Ormai Will sapeva che c’erano quesiti che le si potevano rivolgere, e altri che invece era meglio evitare; in quel momento gli sembrò che quella curiosità potesse appartenere alla prima categoria.  
Jane restò in silenzio qualche secondo prima di rispondere con un laconico: «No, mai», eppure Will riuscì comunque a scorgere (e a percepire) il lampo di nervosismo che le attraversò lo sguardo. Domanda sbagliata, riprova. Durante le loro conversazioni gli sembrava sempre di avere a che fare con una creatura selvatica, incerto sulle parole da dire, sulle mosse da fare per non spaventarla o turbarla.  
Per molti sarebbe stato sfiancante, ma Will non desisteva, rinfrancato dalla certezza che le barriere di El stavano crollando una ad una, dalla consapevolezza che pian piano _si stava fidando di lui_.  
«Ma oggi è stato divertente».  
Sussultò, colto alla sprovvista. «Davvero?», fu l’unica parola che gli uscì di bocca.  
«Certo, Will», e un sorriso sincero illuminò il volto di Jane.  
   
   
_(5 novembre, 1984)_  
«–la cosa migliore che io abbia mai fatto».  
E Will sentì qualcosa di caldo bagnargli le guance, e la sorpresa di _ritrovarsi_ fu tanta che fu scosso dai singhiozzi.  
_Non ci provare nemmeno. Sai che è inutile._  
«Will, tesoro... ti prego, se sei lì parla con noi, ti prego amore fallo per me, ti voglio tanto bene...».  
_Non serve a nulla._  
Mike...  
_Non capisci che è tutto inutile?_  
Mike...  
_«Lasciatemi andare»._  
_Mike._  
Will a malapena si accorse che qualcuno aveva cominciato a piangere. Ora aveva solo due parole in mente: Codice. Morse.  
Iniziò a picchiettare le dita contro il lato della sedia.  
   
 

 _Every move you make_  
_Every vow you break_  
_Every smile you fake_  
_Every claim you stake_  
_I'll be watching you_

 _(27 dicembre, 1984)_  
Rimase sulla soglia a guardare il pick _-_ up allontanarsi sulla strada sterrata. Faceva freddo, ma non se ne curò.  
Lo sguardo prese a salire, dall’auto che scompariva dietro la curva, alla cima degli alberi, ai colori del tramonto.  
Il cielo non era più bianco come il giorno prima: ora tendeva al rosso. L’indomani sarebbe stata una bella giornata.  
Prese un respiro profondo e fece per tornare dentro.  
Poi, stagliato sopra l’orizzonte, lo vide. Fu un attimo, ma bastò per congelargli il sangue nelle vene.  
 

 _Every move you make_  
_Every step you take_  
_I’ll be watching you_

   
Rientrò in casa barcollando.  
_Non è possibile..._  
Stava tremando.  
_Non te ne libererai mai_  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
_È parte di te._  
 

_I’ll be watching you..._

   
   



End file.
